


High Expectations

by Dwarva



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time Together, PWP, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarva/pseuds/Dwarva
Summary: Harvey and Farmer Rae go on a balloon ride.Then they do the do.If you'd like your vision of Rae and Harvey to remain pure you might want to avoid this one. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is written to fit in between chapters 24 and 25 of Timid Seasons, after the pair have been on their balloon ride...

When the rough basket hit the ground with a squelch, their gripped hands tightened ever firmer around one another. Harvey’s mainly through fear and Rae’s through something far more carnal as the flux of emotions of the last few hours finally dissipated. 

A nervous giggle was exchanged as the light grew dim and the wind whistled in the valley. Harvey lifted his leg over the basket and hauled himself onto the ground, his feet sliding in the mud underneath. A shaky but gallant hand was offered to Rae, whose face was beginning to burn at his mere touch, and thoughts and imaginings about how she’d like the impending evening would like to play out took precedent over less important things like standing upright or thinking straight.

As she toppled out of the basket into his shaking arms, neither moved as she stole a glance up at him, her breathing ragged and harsh. She swallowed and felt her fingers go numb as the gripped his heavy winter coat for stability. 

There were two ways this could play out. She could either be open and forthright and ask him or act coy and hope he’d get the message that she wanted to move things along. 

“Doyouwanttocomebacktothefarmhousetonight?”

He was never really going to go for the subtle act was he?

Their shared stare idled long enough that Rae could feel her boots squelching in the mud below and she had to break the tension by propping herself up against the basket, holding on to avoid any further slippage in the uneven terrain. 

Harvey’s moustache bristled slightly and he wrapped both arms around himself in what undoubtedly a nervous, reassuring self hug.

Just as Rae was about to deflate and add ‘maybe dinner before he’d have to head back for another early morning’, he nodded. 

Relief. And an odd mixture of emotion that she couldn’t quite place that was somewhere near excitement and panic.

He gestured back to the basket. “I should probably, uh, tie this down. Or something?”

“It will be fine,” Rae blurted, a little too desperately for her own liking. She tried to stay casual but the rising emotion in her chest fought against the urge. “We can tie the ropes to the side of the station platform. It won’t go anywhere.”

He nodded and as he turned away to secure the ropes Rae did a mental checklist of all the things she thought she’d have more time to prepare for the evening that this finally happened. 

Were her sheets clean?

Had she shaved her legs that morning?

Would he want to stay the night?

Had she put that condom in her bedside drawer like she’d meant to?

Did she have coffee to give him the next morning?

Were they really, seriously going to do this?

Her eyes were like saucers when Harvey finally finished struggling with the rope and turned back to her.

“Did you want to....Are you ready to go?”

A shaky nod followed. She hid her knowing look as she spun on the loose ground and heeled her boots into the thick dirt. 

As an image of Harvey pressing her up against the wall in her bedroom, her legs wrapped around his waist as she groaned into his neck flitted into her mind, she realised he probably the poor Doc had no idea what he’d let himself in for...

—

By the time they’d made the short walk along the path to the farm the world had become grey and gnarled with cold. The bitter cold seeped into every inch of the farmhouse as the two clicked open the front door and Rae realised that she’d left the kitchen window ajar. 

Poor Basil stared up at them with a bleak expression as he peeked his head from his warm hiding place under the quilt on the sofa. 

“Oh damn,” Rae muttered as she crossed the room and slammed the window closed. She looked around absently as Harvey took off his scarf and coat. “I should probably get a fire going. It’s freezing in here...”

He quickly busied himself putting a kettle of water on the stove as Rae heaped a pile of wood into the hearth and struck a match. A couple of nudges with the metal poker saw the flames begun to lift and she turned around to find Harvey offering her a steaming mug of tea. She accepted and wrapped her white cold fingers around it, drinking deeply as the wind howled around the exposed farmhouse. 

She hadn’t really thought about how she was actually going to do this part. She was aware that she might well need to be the instigator in advancing anything further between the pair but, despite the considerable thought she’d given to the pair of them actually doing the deed, she suddenly realised she had no idea how she was actually going to make it happen. 

The room began to heat up (or was that just her?) as Harvey slipped off his mud laden boots and kicked them towards the table by the door where Rae’s own mixture of random footwear lay piled and messy. He waited until she’d taken another large gulp of hot tea before easing it from her hands and placing it next to his on the dining table. He stepped towards her and laid a gentle kiss on her nervous lips. Barely a graze of a kiss in fact. 

“Bed?”

His tone was so laid back that Rae’s breath hitched in her throat. It was as though it was the hundredth time he’d invited her into bed with him and, if it was possible, it made the fire in her belly burn even hotter. An anxious nod as he kissed her again, less patiently this time, and led her slightly stupefied body through to the bedroom. 

The bedroom was still cool as the heat from the fire slowly ebbed its way through the house. She wondered whether she should make a joke about them cozying under the covers but before she could even open her mouth to tease, Harvey spun around and closed his lips on hers hungrily and without an ounce of doubt. 

His hands travelled down her back and cupped her ass through her jeans, pulling her closer into his and causing an almost laugh to escape her lips. Harvey noticed and pulled back slightly. 

“Do you not want to...I mean we don’t have to....”

She lunged in again and kissed him hard, her tongue raging against his as she breathed him in. They parted but he looked at her curiously as they did. 

“I absolutely want to do this.” She whispered, her voice low and heavy with desire. “I suppose I just had thought it might take a bit more effort to get us to this point.”

Harvey’s eyes dropped. She worried that she’d offended him but realised he was looking down towards his own arousal with an air of genuine surprise. 

“I don’t think much effort’s going to be involved...Rae....”His eyes cast downward again but this time it seemed to be due to a complete inability to formulate a coherent sentence. “I want you Rae. I’ve wanted you for months. Since I met you maybe. I should probably try harder to be restrained but you don’t make it easy.” He practically whined the last part and as they came together to kiss again, Rae felt his hardness against her lower stomach. She moaned into him and swayed her hips lightly towards his own. 

He edged his fingers into the the space where her blouse met her hips and lifted the garment over her head, her dark hair flowing over her shoulders as he tossed it aside. 

Her stomach prickled at the sudden cold air but quickly his arms were wrapped around her and the heat of him began to melt her. She pulled away slightly to unbutton his own shirt. She started off menacingly slow, rubbing her thumb carefully over each silver nub one until it popped, satisfyingly, against the buttonhole. But by the fourth one Harvey had clearly had enough and thrust his shirt over his own head and sunk into her for another kiss. 

She had never thought of Harvey as the impatient type but this might just well be his downfall, she mused. She wasn’t exactly known for her own restraint but this would certainly be something for her own arsenal to torture him with. 

But not tonight. 

She walked him towards the bed, their lips still locked and earnestly clashing against one another until his legs hit the bed and the pair toppled down onto the mattress, Rae lying on top of him as they hung precariously on the edge of the bed. She hitched her body up until she was on all fours above him and realised the dominance she felt over him was turning her on even more than she’d thought possible. 

His chest had a smattering of uneven dark hair, more than she’d imagined in her many late night fantasies, but it was by no means unwanted. She ran her fingers through it and brushed his chest as he squirmed below her. 

He thumbed her hard nipples through her soft, white bra and touched the lace with his fingers for a few lingering seconds before reaching around and unlocking it, letting her breasts escape onto his willing hands. She’d wondered an hour before whether slipping into something sexier should have been on the cards when they got home but now realised how unnecessary that would have been. 

It was all too much seemingly, as he flipped her hard onto her back, her thick hair pooling around her face as she writhed underneath him. Warm lips trailed down her neck and bit gently at the sensitive part of her collarbone. Eventually, when the lure of her breasts got too much he latched onto her nipples and her back arched as the pleasure tightened her body like a well tuned fiddle string.

A breathy sigh emerged as his teeth grazed her eagerly and he ran an open mouth down her breasts. She hadn’t been blessed with a flat chest and Harvey’s hands cupped her into his mouth as his moustache rubbed against her sensitive skin and made her buck upwards towards him again. 

Reminding her that he was even harder. 

She hooked a leg over his lower back and pulled him in towards her as he lifted his head towards hers again. Another kiss, but this time deep and urgent and needy.

“I wish I had it in me to be patient and draw this out longer Harvey but I definitely can’t...”

His eyes darkened at her admission and he focused his hands downwards, fingering the button on her jeans and pulling them down over her hips at its release. 

He made no attempt to avert his gaze, drinking in every inch of her milky skin as the jeans moved snugly over her feet and joined the bundle of discarded clothes on the wooden floor. 

She expected him to remove her sheer white underwear completely but instead he covered her body with his own and toyed a finger over the soaking middle of her underwear. His panting quickened at his findings and when he slipped his finger under the dewy material and between her folds Rae felt all the air escape her lungs in a single blast.

He never broke the frantic kiss as his two fingers edged deeper inside her and the rough callas of his thumb brushed roughly over her clit. 

She tried to form a coherent sentence at that point. To urge him on and tell him not to stop. Instead all that came out her mouth was another gush of breath that felt as though it had rippled through her body, all the way up from her toes. She might have said his name at that point, she didn’t know. But the months of torturous looks and slightly uncomfortable flirting all came to a head as he thrust his fingers against the soft spot inside her that made her hips buck up to touch his own. 

She groaned loudly.

As his rhythm steadied she opened her eyes again to see him staring down hard at her. “This is oh....well it’s much more than I thought....I mean...”

A low laugh escaped his throat. “I’m not a virgin you know...” His thrusting grew more focused and Rae realised she was urging herself raggedly upwards and basically fucking his fingers. “Besides, I’ve had a lot of time to think about what I might do in this situation.” If she hadn’t been so utterly distracted by his talented fingers she’d have noticed his cheeks turned pink at the confession. 

Her mouth became a giddy smile which was quickly broken as he withdrew his hand. She whimpered until she felt his damp fingers pull her underwear over her knees and add them to the pile. 

Lidded eyes looked down at her and, with careful hands, his glasses were tossed gently onto the pillow by Rae’s head before he stared back at the dark, wet curls framing her sex and licked his lips.

She’d never been with a man who’d worn glasses and, for a brief moment, wondered why he’d taken them off. But there was something about his starved look that made her suddenly realise what he was about to do. And as she fleetingly thought back to the time a long time ago when this had happened last, she only had a moment to process it. 

Oh Yoba he’s going to....

He spread her lips apart with deft fingers and trailed his tongue upwards along the length of her slit, resting it against the curve of her clit and flicking it gently. Tiny circles licked around it and he groaned onto her, the ensuing vibrations and rough skimming of his moustache on her skin turning every party of her to jelly.

This is what heaven feels like, Rae thought absently as he continued to ravish her. The room was silent apart from the sound of her own heaving gasps and the slick noises being made by his tongue. Her head lulled around as she fought against the rising heat in her abdomen. 

Not yet, she resisted silently, her face contorted in a wince.

But she could have. In that moment it took every single fibre of her being not to let go and not just fuck against his mouth. She moved with him as he built up a careful tempo but was undone when he pushed two fingers back into her, curling them up towards the spot inside her that 

Rae’s hands pawed through Harvey’s messy hair with desperation. She couldn’t help but move her hips in time with his own thrusts and, when she finally gathered enough clarity to look down at him, she saw him staring up at her, his gaze intent and burrowing as he kept his mouth pressed against her, moving and fucking her with his tongue and fingers. 

The fire in her belly couldn’t be contained any longer and as it released, sending waves of pleasure through her body and tightening herself around his fingers, pleasured sobs interrupted the silence of the room. 

Harvey Harvey Harvey Harvey Harvey Harvey. Fuck. Harvey. 

She’d panted his name more times than she could could. Enough to make herself faint with lack of air. And enough to make him laugh softly and proudly as he mindlessly twisted at a patch of the twisted white sheet they were strewn upon.

“Was that....OK?”

Her brain was a fog of pleasure and her head still swam with a combination of exhaustion and the lingering buzz of her orgasm. Had he honestly asked if it was ‘OK’ as though it wasn’t one of the most intense episodes of pleasure she’d ever experienced?

She grabbed him with the fraction of strength left in her body and as he kissed her she tasted her flavour on his tongue. A nervous laugh broke their embrace as he raised his eyebrow at her. 

“Yes Harvey. That was just fine.” She deadpanned with a raised eyebrow, a growing expression of pleasure melting across her face. Her gaze turned more serious. “Your turn?”

Her nub still ached at the loss of sensation but she distracted herself by ordering Harvey onto his back which he did readily. Her hands trailed down to his waist where her eyes lingered on the considerable bulge in his jeans. A joke hinted at her lips about teasing him further but she could see the same desperation in his eyes she’d felt earlier. 

There will be plenty time for teasing, she reminded herself smugly. 

The belt unbuckled much easier than she’d anticipated and her body tensed at the metallic click of the clasp coming loose. That sound generally only meant one thing, she thought. 

As she loosened the button and the waistband of his pants opened she could see the tip of his cock escaping beyond the tip of his underwear. A sigh of pleasure singed at her skin as she drew his pants over his thighs and his dark blue boxers moved with them, exposing him fully for her to see. He looked away and swallowed loudly as she stared at him. 

Now Rae liked a romance novel. Sometimes she’d even go for a steamy romance novel. Often they’d involve the heroine ‘purring’ with pleasure at the sight of the handsome hero. She’d never fully understood this phrase until she watched Harvey’s cock escape his underwear and she suddenly realised why someones throat might just hum of its own accord.

His scent was musk and sweat and soap and as her mind focused on watching the twitch of him as she stared she realised he was kicking his own pants off over his ankles since she’d stopped any efforts to remove them herself. 

She lifted her head so her mouth was mere inches away from the glistening head of his manhood, reached out and dragged the pointed tip of her tongue over the tip and tasted the salty precum as her hand gripped the base of him, nestled among his own dark hair. As she went to close her mouth fully over him, he propped himself up slightly and, for the first time since they’d entered the bedroom she saw desperation and embarrassment on his face. 

“Rae I really....I mean, I really want you to do that but if you do....well this isn’t going to last long...”

She offered him a knowing smile and a single trail of the flat of her tongue up his shaft and puckered her mouth slightly over the head. He collapsed back on the bed and moaned deeply. 

She’d save that for another time. Instead she crawled herself up his body and knelt over him on all fours again, her head dipped over his own, kissing him hard as her black hair fell around their faces. 

When she couldn’t wait any longer she sat up, his eyes flitting between her eyes and her breasts, and reached around to align the thick of his cock with herself, slowly sinking down onto him with a heavy moan.

She suddenly startled and pulled herself from him, his shocked expression mirroring her own.

“Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

She crawled over him and scrambled in the top drawer of her bedside cabinet until she found the blue foil packet that she had hidden there a few days before. She held it up for him and a dawning realisation crossed his face.

“Oh,” he whispered. “I totally....I mean. I didn’t even think.”

“Me neither. But I’m not...Well you know I’m not so I guess we have to do this. For now.” She offered him an apologetic gaze before looking away nervously. For a brief moment she worried that he’d ask her to do it without, uncharacteristic though that might be. But instead he held his hand out for the condom and nodded to her, his eyes peering at her as he tried to make out her shape without his glasses.

He ripped the top off the square with fumbling fingers, pinched the tip of the condom and eased it over his length with a contended sigh. 

“Now?” He asked with a gentle roll of his eyes.

He lay back and she moved over him again, wrapped her hand around his now sheathed cock and worked herself onto him again with a throaty groan and head thrown back. 

She felt full of him. Incredibly and perfectly full of him. And as she began to move herself up and down on his thickness she couldn’t help but smile at the contented look on his face. He looked at least as blissful as she felt and all the worries she’d spent the last few months fretting about what he might think about the white stretch marks on her hips and the slightly uneven way her breasts lay against her body seemed totally insignificant in that moment. Instead, all she could think about was how it felt to have her hands spayed against his hips, rocking him into her slowly. 

Their rhythm matched perfectly as Harvey began to rise and fall with her, the pair silently breathing in time with the motion and thinking about nothing but how well they fit together. His jaw tensed with pleasure as his eyes were locked shut, probably as he concentrated on something other than letting himself spill into her too soon.

She felt her orgasm rising again and her legs began to feel heavy as it did, making it difficult to concentrate on keeping her movement steady. Harvey looked up at her and lifted her hands up from his waist, locking them with his to help guide her steadily. 

She whined under her breath and clenched her eyes shut as she fought against the impending climax. Eventually she opened them to look into his as she gave in to the overwhelming thirst for him. 

“Rae....” Harvey’s own dark, hooded eyes pierced into hers as his movements quickened and were less in align with her own. Desperation was obviously taking over his movements too and she came on him again silently but powerfully. Looking down at him as she rode the wave she felt him tense inside her. He growled loudly and pulled her down onto him, his hips still rocking upwards to try and draw out every moment of their pleasure. 

When she fell onto him they didn’t kiss. Instead, with their mouths touching, they breathed into each other. Gasping for gulps of air as they clutched onto one anothers sweaty bodies. 

Her shoulders rose and fell with each pant and she realised he was laughing softly underneath her. 

“Something funny?” She asked, still aware of him lingering inside her but not wanting to move.

“No...” He said, his voice low and growling. “That was just much better than I’ve spent all this time imagining. Far, far better...”

She smiled and kissed him hard, teasing his top lip with her tongue. 

“We haven’t even gotten started Harvey...” She whispered. 

They stayed that way for a while, Rae lying on top of him, his erection long since ebbed away but still desperate never to release one another.

When she eventually lifted herself off him carefully and lay down on the dishevelled sheets beneath them she didn’t even bother asking if he’d stay. 

She knew he would.


End file.
